supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Balloon Fight (juego)
Balloon Fight (''バルーンファイト Barūn Faito'' lit. Lucha de globos en japonés) es un videojuego de 1984 desarrollado por Nintendo para la NES y más tarde una versión arcade Vs. (además de otros ports y remakes). El juego fue llevado a varias consolas, entre ellas el Nintendo Entertainment System. Una secuela, Balloon Kid, fue lanzada en 1990 para Game Boy. Historia y jugabilidad En el juego, los jugadores tomaban control de un hombre anónimo que vuela alrededor usando dos globos atados a su espalda. Cada nivel, tanto de un jugador como de dos, incluye un número de pájaros enemigos que también usaban globos; el objetivo era reventar los globos de los enemigos mientras se sobrevivía a diferentes obstáculos, para pasar de fase. Además hay un modo llamado Balloon Trip, de desplazamiento lateral, en el que también hay que esquivar diferentes elementos mientras se revientan globos, para recolectar puntos y hacer un record (que podrá intentar ser ultrapasado nuevamente). En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] El juego y su protagonista han visto un incremento en su popularidad, gracias en gran parte al lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. Melee. El hombre anónimo, quien es referido como "Globo-luchador" en el juego, fue considerado para ser un personaje jugable y un representante de la era del NES, pero fue reemplazado por los Ice Climbers. No obstante, aún recibe atención en Melee: el protagonista es uno de los trofeos coleccionables del juego, y el Flipper —un obstáculo en Balloon Fight— es un objeto y un trofeo. La música original de Balloon Fight puede ser escuchada en la Montaña Carámbano como una canción alternativa. Adicionalmente, una referencia a Balloon Fight puede encontrarse en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En La cúspide, un pez originario del juego aparece cuando la cúspide se hunde en el agua. El pez es capaz de tomar a cualquier jugador lo suficientemente desafortunado como para estar en el agua, llevándoselos al fondo y quitándoles una vida. Brawl también incluye un remix de la música de Balloon Trip, la cual puede escucharse en La cúspide; y dos pegatinas, el Balloon Fighter y el enemigo. También ha de notarse que el atuendo del protagonista ha sido uno de los trajes alternativos de Mario en toda la serie. Un escenario del mismo nombre aparece en la versión de Nintendo 3DS de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, Balloon Fight aparece como uno de los clásicos disponibles. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Globo-luchador :El objetivo en este divertido juego para dos jugadores es explotar los dos globos de tu oponente, privándolo así de sus dispositivos de flotación. Si pierdes un globo, tu flotabilidad cae en picado y resulta más complicado ascender. Como puedes explotar los globos tanto amigos como enemigos, debes permanecer siempre alerta. El nombre del globo-luchador permanece en el anonimato. :*''Balloon Fight'' Inglés :Balloon Fighter :The goal in Balloon Fight is to break your enemy's two balloons, depriving him of his flotation devices. If you lose one balloon, your buoyancy drops and it becomes harder to rise. As you can pop both friends' and enemies' balloons, you have to stay alert in this two-player fun fest. The balloonist's name is unknown. :*''Balloon Fight'' (06/86) Galería Clásico Baloon Fight SSB4 (Wii U).png|''Balloon Fight'' como un clásico en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Pantalla de titulo de Balloon Fight.png|Pantalla de título del juego. Captura de Pantalla de Balloon Fight.jpg|Pantalla del juego. Curiosidades *Las pegatinas del juego solo pueden ser utilizadas por Pit y los Ice Climbers, que son los otros personajes que junto con él podrían haber entrado a Super Smash Bros. Melee. Véase también Categoría:Universo Balloon Fight Categoría:Clásicos